


Never

by TheOtherCourse (kanevixen)



Series: Tom and Abigail Series [40]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanevixen/pseuds/TheOtherCourse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the head canon provided by missviolethunter, Luke, Tom’s publicist, reveals how he feels for Abby - in a way…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissVioletHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissVioletHunter/gifts).



> I piled in through Tom’s big wooden front door into his flat with four bags of costumes, props, script and blocking book and research books that I’d fetched from the library. I dropped all of it with sigh of relief from deep within and a nasty heavy crash in the hallway. I threw my keys on the hallway table with a metallic clang, toeing off my shoes to join the melee of soon to be forgotten possessions on the hardwood floor. My arms were protesting from overuse and strain of carrying the burdening weight that held against gravity. Shaking out the tremors and shivers running through my arms, I reveled in my accomplishment of heaving them from rehearsal on the tube to Tom’s flat.

My boyfriend called to me from the kitchen, “Baby, we’re in here.” Cracking my toes and treading barefoot, I made my way to him and Luke sitting across from one another at the black table. I was immediately drawn into Tom’s arms and a hello kiss that lasted a tad longer than a peck. He looked up into my tired expression and asked concerned, “You alright, love?” His voice pitched low to keep the dialogue between us, knowing that his publicist could still hear us.

“Tired. My bags were really cumbersome and heavy.” I combed my fingers through his still dyed dark hair before landing another kiss on him.

“Why didn’t you have me come get you with the car?”

Extricating from his grip around my lower back, I turned to Luke with a warm smile. “I knew you were here with Luke for meetings.” Stepping away from him, I leaned over to give the smiling publicist an affectionate greeting along his cheek, as he returned it with one of his own. “Luke.”

“I would’ve sent him off to get you, doll.” My boyfriend grasped my hand, leaving a kiss in the middle of my palm.

I rolled my eyes playfully and said, “Yes, I know. That’s why I didn’t ring you.” I turned away from them to leave them to their meeting. Tom was heading into a very busy September and October, between his rehearsals for Coriolanus and contractual obligations to promote both Only Lovers Left Alive and Thor: The Dark World.

My lover directed to my retreating back, “Abigail, leave those bags. I’ll get them.”

Tossing back over my shoulder, I informed him, tongue firmly in cheek, “I wasn’t going to touch them. I lugged them all the way here. I’m going to change.”

Both Tom and Luke giggled after me as I stole away to the bedroom, my boyfriend’s label for me chasing me down the hallway after me, “Minx.”

I wasn’t sure how long Luke was staying, so I left my bra and knickers in place but deposited my jeans and t-shirt in the laundry. I donned one of Tom’s oversized t-shirt that looked like a dress on me. I was gathering my bed clothes together to hide out in the living room until the boys were done planning when I heard the actor shout out for me. “Abigail, baby, can you join us please?”

The publicist quickly added, “Bring your iPad, doll.”

“You hid it in the piano bench last I saw,” Tom clarified before I could argue the point.

I stuck my tongue out in the general direction of my boyfriend and muttered to myself as I went to retrieve the expensive piece of equipment. He insisted I have one, despite the fact that I had no clue what to do with the thing. He and Luke spent more time on it, because I kept stowing it away for safe keeping. I knew how to check the calendars and play soduku, but everything else was lost on me.

I brought it through to the men, reviewing their schedule independently on their own devices. Tom grinned at me when I entered the room and pulled me into his lap. “When do you close, love?”

“29th of September.”

“Do you have any auditions in October?”

I shook my head in the negative. “I didn’t schedule any. Table reads start for my next job on the 21st of October.”

“How do you keep all that sorted in your head when you can’t keep track of reloading your Starbucks card?”

I shrugged as Luke lined all three of our iPads together in front of him to strategize. “Why would I have to when I have you two to take care of that?”

Luke piped up, staring intently on the screens before him upon the table top, “There it is! I’m charging you extra for watching over this one, mate. She’s conned me out of at least 100 quid by now, I’m sure, haven’t you, doll?”

I snickered. “I’ve paid half of that back. I bought you coffee with it.”

Before I got upset for too much wheedling, he reached across the table and squeezed my hand, “I’m taking the mickey, doll.” Tom kissed my shoulder tenderly, I think more than a bit relieved that the two people most in his life actually got on.

I looked across the table at Luke, seriously studied his friendly round face and soulful eyes and wondered how I’d earned a friend like him. Since I started dating Tom, I always thought that his publicist tolerated and put up with me, but somehow over time our relationship progressed into a true friendship. I knew that he would do anything for me, and it wasn’t because of his bromance or business relationship with Tom, it was about me. I don’t know when the change took place and it genuinely didn’t matter. Luke would watch over me like Tom had been and would continue doing.

I mouthed a thank you silently to my friend. He nodded, blushed a little and then turned his attention back to the screens. Scratching his head and furrowing his brow, Luke announced, “Kevin sent over the schedule for Thor appearances. This one’s on you, mate. Chris can’t make it because of his Run promotions and Natalie’s signed in to do that Marvel thing. Eccleston is tentatively to doubtfully scheduled due to another work commitment.”

I could feel the energy surge through him, against my skin, into my bones, skidding along my nerve endings. Excitement permeated his being and he was absolutely alight with it. “Simmer down there, my beautiful man. It’s two or three months away.” I didn’t want to think of him leaving me again and that seemingly endless waiting for him to return was daunting.

Tom sensed my mellow mood affecting the tone in my voice and held me closer upon his lap. “Abigail, my love, I want you along. I don’t want to be without you either. Luke’s going to work his magic so you can come.

Luke spoke up, “Tom’s already put me to work, doll. I’m comparing schedules to see if I can work it.”

An overwhelming, blooming feeling of giddiness and horror filled my heart with the announcement from my two men. I yearned to be at Tom’s side whenever I could be, but I also dreaded the safety of us being seen together, especially in public settings like the promotional tours. I didn’t like to be around that many people, the noise, the screaming, the flashes, the interviews. I didn’t venture outside my comfort circle without Tom, but this atmosphere might be more than I could handle. “Wh-where are w-we going?”

Luke rattled, “Australia, China, South Korea, England, France, Germany and America, but based on dates…” he trailed off, humming along as he compared Kevin’s schedule to mine. “Abby, I think you can go as far as France. Possibly, maybe Germany, if the director and stage manager are understanding, but I can’t get you to America without taking a full week.”

“Is it safe?”

Tom cradled me to him, absorbing some of my worry and anxiety with his comforting embrace. “Of course it’s safe. I would never let anything happen to you, love.”

Luke nodded assuredly, “Marvel has already offered extra security with the possibility of Tom being the only one there. He’s their meal ticket for this tour, so they have to keep him surrounded.”

Tom’s hand stroked soothing patterns over my back, calming and alleviating the stress. “You’re concerned about us?”

I nodded with my lips pressed together. Strolling around London hand in hand was one thing, flaunting our relationship before so many cameras was quite another. Up to this point, I’d kept a low profile beside Tom, sneaking into the rear entrance at awards shows and appearances. Luke had been instrumental in being sure that we weren’t photographed together too often to raise suspicion. My boyfriend really liked keeping our private life private with the exception of award shows and after parties where cameras were at a minimum.

“Abby, look at me, love. We can disguise you as being part of the entourage and no one will be the wiser. We’ll be together away from the cameras and the madness. I want to show you the world. Let me do this for you.”

I nodded slowly, acquiescing silently.

Tom smiled broadly and ran his hand over my hair again. “Luke will be there when I’m not. He would never let anything happen to you either… Never.”


End file.
